


Sirius The Matchmaker

by PrincessPersephone123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Marauders - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual James Potter, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fun, Gay Regulus Black, Good Regulus Black, Happy Ending, Humor, Jegulus, Kissing, Light-Hearted, M/M, Matchmaker Sirius, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Sirius and Remus are engaged, Sirius is a good brother, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessPersephone123/pseuds/PrincessPersephone123
Summary: Regulus hasn't dated anyone in ages and Sirius believes that it is his duty as a good older brother to set up Regulus on a blind date and help his little brother find true love!In which Regulus has a hard time finding love, Sirius and Remus are the cutest engaged couple and all of them are lovable dorks together!





	1. Chapter 1

 

"So, I told him that he can fuck off because I maybe many things but I certainly am not a man who shags women who are already taken." finished Sirius Black with a bold grin to an amused Remus and a bored Regulus "And besides why would I fuck her when I have my own delicious Moonpie?"

Remus laughed in amusement at his boyfriend and Sirius leaned into kiss Remus gently and sweetly making Regulus roll his eyes and elicit retching noises. The couple broke apart at the sounds of vomiting that Regulus was making and Remus laughed again happily and Sirius pretended to be offended.

"Wow. That was rude, little brother." said Sirius pretending to be offended but he knew that Regulus had meant no harm with his behavior.

"Sirius, it's 9.00 a.m in the morning. It's way too early for your lovey - dovieness." said Regulus rolling his eyes at his brother "And not in front of my croissant and coffee."

"Awww, Reggie. Don't be cranky because you haven't had some action!" replied Sirius with an infuriating grin.

"I am not -" began Regulus in protest but decided to shut his mouth at seeing Sirius' triumphant grin "Whatever. Anyway, my love life is none of your concern."

"You mean, the lack of your love life." replied Sirius and Regulus shot him a withering glare that could wilt a flower. "You are literally the definition of a walking gay disaster."

"Sirius, don't be rude." said Remus but he was biting his lip to keep his laughter inside.

"What? I'm just concerned for my brother's lack of dating life!" protested Sirius making Remus grin and Regulus groan in misery "He hasn't dated anyone in ages! Seriously, you're like a desert flower, waiting to be water -"

"Wherever you're going with that metaphor, please stop right now!" said Regulus closing his ears and shutting his eyes wondering why he had agreed to meet for breakfast with his brother and his fiance.

"Why, I heard from Nymphadora who talked Ted who had heard Kingsley talking to  -"

"Oh for Godric Gryffindor's sake -" sighed Remus Lupin as he shook his head at his fiance in exasperation but there was fondness in his eyes.

"If he doesn't stop, I will kill him." muttered Regulus under his breath, wondering how a croissant could be used for murder.

Remus who heard it, smiled at Regulus as he mouthed the words "No, you won't."

Regulus smiled lightly at Remus who smiled back and they heard Sirius finish up his rant " - who heard that Regulus Black has been single for quite a long time and hasn't gone out on a date in like - FOREVER!"

"You're over - exaggerating, Sirius." said Remus, coming to Regulus' rescue and Regulus felt grateful to have Remus as a future brother - in - law. "And besides you shouldn't really listen to rumors. They are unnecessary and unreliable."

"Yeah, listen to Remus!" added Regulus, wanting this to be over.

"You're right Remus!" said Sirius with a soft smile directed towards Remus and then a conniving smile towards Regulus "I shouldn't listen to rumors. I should just ask dear Reggie himself!"

"No, don't listen to Remus!" protested Regulus weakly but his protests fell on deaf ears.

"When was the last time you went on a date?" asked Sirius seriously as Remus sipped his tea peacefully.

"I don't see why that's any of your business!" fired Regulus but Sirius wasn't buying it.

"It is my business because I'm your brother and I want to see you happy." said Sirius and Regulus fell silent not knowing what to say because moments where Sirius confessed his concern over him were very rare. Regulus knew that his brother cared about him and Sirius showed that through joking with Regulus, making him laugh, supporting him and always having his back but it was very rare for Sirius to verbally say that he actually cared about Regulus. "So why haven't you dated anyone?"

"I don't know" said Regulus, giving up, knowing that the only way out was to surrender "All the guys I've been with - we've never really had a connection. It never works out."

"That's because you have a lousy taste in guys." replied Sirius after a moment of silence making Regulus glare at him again "But fortunately for you, your drought of dating is over."

Sirius smiled, and it was the smile that Regulus knew too well. It was the smile that he wore when he was about to spew trouble. It was the smile he wore when he had planned something so spectacular and mind-blowing. It was the smile he wore when he knew something that others didn't. And it was the smile he wore, when he was going to get Regulus into trouble.

"Oh no." began Regulus shaking his head "Whatever you're thinking, whatever you're going to say, stop right there because the answer is no."

"Care to make a bet?" asked Sirius with a mischievous smile and Remus groaned.

Regulus knew that this was a trap because Sirius knew that he would never back away from a challenge "Depends on what the bet is."

"I set you up on one date with a guy who is perfect for you in every way and you will thank me for helping you find your soulmate for life." said Sirius leaning forward, ignoring Remus' mutterings on what a bad idea this was.

"That is never going to happen." said Regulus raising his perfectly arched eyebrows "So if you win -"

"You will publicly declare me as the best big brother in the whole wide world." said Sirius happily "And you will also help me with all of the wedding planning."

"I just hate you." said Regulus shaking his head at his brother, but at the same time admiring his cunning thinking "And if you lose?"

"Never gonna happen." replied Sirius confidently.

Remus groaned again and opened his mouth to settle this once and for all "And if Sirius loses, what do you want, Regulus?"

"Well, that's tough because anything that Sirius possesses, I wouldn't want." replied Regulus sarcastically making Remus spit out his tea in laughter and Sirius protest indignantly "I want Sirius to stay the hell away from my personal life."

"Done." nodded Sirius quickly.

"Oh and I want one more thing." said Regulus and Sirius nodded "I want your motorbike."

"WHAAAATTTTT?" screamed Sirius in shock, standing up, making a mess of the table and making everyone in the cafe turn around look at him disapprovingly. 

"For fucks sake, Padfoot, sit down now!" ordered Remus mortified at how everyone's attention was on them.

Sirius sat down immediately and Regulus smirked "He's like a little lap dog."

"What can I say?" said Remus with an equally evil smirk "He is my bitch."'

"Okay that escalated too fast and let's stop it right there!" said Sirius entering the conversation between his fiance and brother who were having too much fun, making fun of him "Regulus, you cannot have my motorbike! I absolutely forbid it!"

"Okay then, I guess I'll just have to settle for your record collection." said Regulus casually as he took a sip of his coffee and to his great pleasure watched his big brother's face turn pale.

"You wouldn't!" hissed Sirius and his lips began quivering and his eyes began watering as he began to plead with Regulus "My record collection - David Bowie, Queen, ABBA !!! My record collection is precious to me, Reggie! They're all my babies! Please don't take away my children away from me!"

"Padfoot, just give him the goddamn motorbike and you'll still have your children." said Remus sensibly and Regulus nodded.

"Remus is right. Give me your motorbike and I'll spare your children." said Regulus, amused and satisfied at the same time.

Sirius stared at Regulus for a few moments "What are you planning to do with Eleanora?"

Regulus was taken aback for a moment and then asked "Who?"

"Eleanora. That's what he calls his motorbike." said Remus Lupin in the voice of a man who had to deal with the many endless shenanigans of Sirius Black.

Regulus looked at Sirius and then Remus "Are you fucking serious?"

"Yes!" answered Sirius and Remus together with mischievous smiles, way too enthusiastically, making Regulus groan. 

Sirius laughed and then asked in all seriousness "But, really, Regulus, what do you plan to do with her? You aren't going to hurt her, right?"

"Okay, first of all, please stop talking as if the motorbike is a real, breathing, living woman. It's weird." said Regulus rolling his eyes at his brother "And second of all, no I won't do anything to your motorbike, I just want it as a memento of your defeat to me."

Sirius stared at Regulus coldly "You cruel, cruel, cruel man. You are a vicious snake. You are the devil incarnate!"

"Alright, let's cool down on the dramatics." intervened Remus as he patted Sirius' back comfortingly and soothingly and Sirius seemed to calm down. "Sirius, if you want your brother to go on a date, you have to sacrifice Eleanora."

"Oh god." muttered Regulus under his breath "Stop calling it - whatever."

Sirius inhaled and exhaled a few breaths preparing himself and Regulus watched him unfazed and Sirius finally gave up "Fine. You can have Eleanora. But that is if I lose. And I certainly won't lose."

"Keep dreaming brother." replied Regulus with a triumphant grin "I can't wait to watch you fail miserably."

"Oh good." said Remus Lupin as he took a sip of his tea "Just good old normal sibling rivalry."

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

"So, everything is ready, Reggie boo, and all you have to do is go to 'The Hibiscus' at around 7.00 and wait at the table under your reservation." said Sirius excitedly talking to Regulus on the phone as he poured a jug of milk into his bowl of Cheerios.

"Okay, fine." said Regulus with a sigh "So who do I wait for?"

"Your date." replied Sirius stuffing a spoonful of cheerios into his mouth.

"I know that, dumbass." said Regulus sarcastically, secretly disgusted at his brother's manners "What's the name of my date?"

"Well, that's a tiny little detail that I cannot disclose to you." said Sirius with a shit - eating grin.

"WHAT? What do you mean - I need to know his name if I'm going on a date with him." said Regulus, not believing what he was hearing.

"That would defeat the purpose of it being a blind date, Reginald." replied Sirius in amusement "Chill, brother dear. He is not some serial killer or psychopath with murderous tendencies. Don't you trust me?"

"No." replied Regulus at once "Tell me his name!"

"I can't do that. See, I know you too well." said Sirius as he stirred his cheerios "If I tell you his name, you will immediately do your Sherlock Shit and find out everything about him and then make up excuses not to go."

"I hate you!" said Regulus fiercely "I swear, Sirius, I will kill you and then bring you back to life and kill you if -"

"Have a lovely time, Reggie!" said Sirius ignoring his little brother's graphic and disturbing threats "Don't be yourself!"

"Don't you dare hang -"

"Byeeee!!!!" Said Sirius cheerfully as he cut the line with a very angry Regulus on the other side of the line.

As he cut the line, he grinned to himself knowing that Regulus had no chance of winning against him at all. And he had found the perfect suitor for his baby brother. The guy he had found for Regulus, matched all the standards and criteria issued by the Almighty Lord Regulus himself. Sirius knew that there was no way that anything could go wrong.The date would be a success, Regulus would come back and proclaim him the best big brother, and most importantly he would still get to keep his beloved Eleanora. 

"Why are you grinning all alone, like a loon?" asked an amused voice and Sirius turned to see the love of his life, Moony walking into the kitchen.

"I'm just thinking what a master matchmaker I am." said Sirius with a cocky grin that made Remus laugh.

"Oh yeah? Found the perfect date for Regulus?" asked Remus as he kissed Sirius on the cheek making the man blush.

"Yeah. It's like a match made in heaven." said Sirius putting his arms around Remus' waist and pulling him closer "Only it was a match made by Sirius the angel of love."

Remus laughed as he wrapped his arms around Sirius' neck and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips "You are incorrigible."

"But you love me." murmured Sirius into the kiss, enjoying the taste and warmth of Remus.

"Mmm I really do." murmured Remus as he deepened the kiss, making Sirius moan. 

 

* * *

 

 

Regulus sat impatiently at the table, tapping his finger on the table and checking his watch, wondering why his date was so late. He tapped his finger on the table ferociously, already having a feeling of dislike towards his blind date because of how late he was. Alright, he was only fifteen minutes late but Regulus Black could not stand it when people were late because to him it showed how much they truly care about being there for what they were supposed to be there for. 

He took out his phone and opened his messages to see a few messages from Remus and a loads of messages from Sirius.'

He opened Remus' messages and read them

_ Remus : Hey! Good luck tonight, buddy. Have fun! _

_ Remus : If something goes wrong, call us.  _

_ Remus : By the way, Sirius is so excited for you! He's like an energetic little puppy.  _

_ Remus : I confiscated his phone from him, so he can stop messaging you all night pestering you for details. _

_ Remus : Don't worry, everything will be fine. Have a good night! _

Regulus smiled to himself as he read Remus' messages. He was really grateful to have Remus as Sirius' fiance because unlike Sirius' other flings, Remus was kind and caring, sensible and reasonable. He was also sarcastic and funny and Regulus got along very well with Remus, to Sirius' great happiness. Regulus loved his brother Sirius but sometimes Sirius could be dramatic and impulsive and they both would not see eye to eye on certain things. Remus was like an older, sensible and intelligent brother that Regulus never had and in a strange way, Remus understood Regulus when his brother did not. So in a way, he had two brothers, an energetic, brave and impulsive drama queen and sensible, sarcastic and kind chocolate addict. 

Regulus replied to Remus' message

_Regulus : Hi, thank you so much, Remus. I owe you one for what you did with Sirius._

Remus' response was almost instantaneous

_Remus : No problem, Regulus. Just buy me chocolate and we'll call it even._

Regulus chuckled at Remus' love for chocolate and proceeded to do something that he would regret.... opening Sirius' messages.

**Sirius : HEEEEYYYYY!!!!**

**Sirius : WASSSUUUPPP !!!!**

**Sirius : So? whaddaya think? ;)**

**Sirius : Is he there yet? :)**

**Sirius : Is he haaawwwwt? Is he boooooring? Is he everything you dreamed he would be? :)**

**Sirius : Do you luuuuurrveee him? ;)**

**Sirius : OMFG ARE YOU DOIN IT? :0**

**Sirius : USE PROTECTION! :) :P**

Regulus sighed but his lips twitched into a smile of amusement as he replied to the message filled with spelling errors and emojis.

_Regulus : Hey. I don't know what to think. He's not here._

As Regulus hit the send button on the message, he realized that the message would be useless as Sirius' phone was confiscated by Remus. So that meant, that Sirius wouldn't see this message for the rest of the night. 

He sighed as he switched off his phone. At that very moment a handsome stranger with golden blonde hair and impenetrable blue eyes approached him with a confident smile as he asked "Hello, are you Regulus Black?"

Regulus sat up with interest as he scanned the the handsome stranger with interest "Yes, I am."

"I'm Gilderoy Lockhart." said the man offering his hand with a dazzling smile and Regulus shook it "Sirius said you'll be my date for tonight."

"Well, here I am." replied Regulus smoothly with a smile at Gilderoy, who was dazzlingly handsome.

Perhaps, Sirius was going to win after all.

"Damn you, Sirius!" thought Regulus as he gulped nervously eyeing Gilderoy's exquisite features "Damn you to hell!"

 

* * *

 

 

 

"And then of course, my advice helped him make millions more than he had made in his lifetime running the company!" laughed Gilderoy Lockhart charmingly to Regulus Black who nodded politely but was plain bored.

"That's ... great." said Regulus, not knowing what else to say.

"I know! I am the best investment banker in the game, if I say so myself." said Gilderoy confidently "And the job pays well. And of course, I am the best at everything."

"Except modesty." muttered Regulus sarcastically under his breath.

"But enough about me. What do you do, Regulus?" asked Gilderoy and Regulus tried his best not to roll his eyes because that question was being asked by him after one hour of straight bragging about the wonderful Gilderoy Lockhart by Gilderoy Lockhart himself.

"I'm an artist." said Regulus with a small smile, happy to be talking about his work "I own an art gallery down town."

"Oh how ...." Gilderoy paused for a moment which irritated Regulus "Fascinating. Painting. It is truly - creative."

Regulus dug his fingernails into his palms wondering why people always talked to him like this when he revealed his profession to them and Gilderoy asked the next question "So what's the name of your gallery?"

Regulus relaxed a little bit as he said "The Mad Hatter Gallery. It showcases my creations and the creations of the lesser known artists."

"Oh well. What a quaint little job eh?" asked Gilderoy laughing "Art! It must be so relaxing! But some of us aren't so lucky to relax, we have to work for real."

Regulus felt rage bubble inside him at the insult and before he could do anything he would regret, he clenched his jaw and stood up "Excuse me, I have to use the restroom."

He marched away from the table and into the empty men's restroom where he swore colorfully and in frustration.

"Damn you, Sirius Black! Fuck, what the hell am I -"

But his swearing was cut short when he saw man who was dressed in the attire of a waiter looking amused at the entrance of the restroom and he glared at him "What?"

"I heard screaming in the restroom, so I came to check if everything was alright" asked the sandy haired, chubby faced man in amusement.

"Well, everything is fine and dandy, so why don't you just fuck off." said Regulus running his hand through his dark hair in frustration.

"Bad date?" asked the sandy haired waiter, his lips twitching. 

"None of your business." growled Regulus feeling humiliated.

"Don't you want help getting out of there alive?" asked the waiter as he cocked his head to the side.

"What?" asked Regulus taken aback.

"Just leave. That man you're with, he's a douchebag." said the waiter shrugging nonchalantly.

Regulus looked at the sandy haired and chubby faced waiter for a moment and then asked "Who are you?"

"Peter Pettigrew." said Peter with a mock salute. "And you?"

"Regulus Black." admitted Regulus in a tired manner.

"Nice to meet you, Regulus." said Peter politely and then asked "I hope you don't mind me asking but how the hell did you end up with that guy?"

"My brother set me up on a blind date." said Regulus, making a mental note to kill Sirius.

"Good grief, your brother must have terrible taste." exclaimed Peter 

Regulus laughed at that remark "You are so right."

"Well, let's get you out of here, Regulus." said Peter in a comforting manner "You can sneak out through the back door."

"But I can't just leave!" protested Regulus, although he really did want to, his high upperclass manners forbid him from doing so "And besides, won't he see me?"

"Sure, you can leave. Look, you can either sit on your arse and listen to that prat talk about himself loudly for the rest of the night or you can escape from the back door. The choice is yours." said Peter carelessly and casually "And besides, I doubt he will notice. He only cares about himself."

"You're right." said Regulus with a sigh and then looked at Peter "Let's do this."

They quickly sneaked out and made their way to the back door without the vain peacock Gilderoy Lockhart noticing that they were missing. Then as they finished sneaking out through the backdoor, they started laughing together.

"There you go, Regulus." said Peter, laughing "Don't come here again, unless it's with someone who treats you well."

Regulus nodded as he laughed "Thanks Peter. You didn't have to do this."

"No problem." said Peter nicely "Have a good night, Regulus."

"You too, Peter."

As Regulus made his way home, he sighed. He knew he should be happy that he had won the stupid bet over Sirius but deep down inside there was sadness clawing him. Why couldn't he find the right person who he could connect with? Was there even a right person for him? Why was it so hard for him to be loved by someone? All Regulus wanted was someone he could share his nights with and wake up in the morning and eat breakfast with. All he wanted was a person who would appreciate Regulus for who he was. All he wanted was a person who he could share his joys and sorrows and pour out all his love to. 

He sighed as he blinked his tears away. He was being silly and sentimental. He would sleep it off tonight and tomorrow morning he would forgot about the unbearable ache of loneliness that tugged his heart right now.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

"For Monet's sake, put the sculptures in the left wing!" said Regulus in a shrilly and frantic voice to his employees who were helping him move the sculptures to a new room.

They nodded and scuttled away in fright but Regulus continued yelling "And be careful! Those are precious pieces of art, not playthings you can mess around with and break!"

"Urgh, is anyone going to do a proper job today?" asked Regulus sighing and then wondered out loud sarcastically "And I fucking need coffee."

An amused voice greeted him "Well, then, aren't you lucky that your big brother turned up with the intention of taking you out for coffee?"

Regulus spun around to see Sirius smiling brightly at him "What are you doing here?"

"Hello Sirius. Good morning. It's nice to see you. How are you?" said Sirius mockingly, rolling his eyes at Regulus "Where are your manners, Reggie?"

"They've gone for a long walk." replied Regulus with a sarcastic smile "It'll be a while until they come back."

"Oh good." said Sirius "Come, have some coffee with me. It'll help you feel loads better."

"I have work to do, Sirius." said Regulus, folding his arms "And unlike you, I am a responsible adult."

"C'mon Reg, live a little. You're the boss anyway, that means you can do whatever the hell you want!" said Sirius childishly.

"That is not how a boss -" began Regulus smartly but Sirius cut him off.

"C'mon. And you can tell me how your date went." said Sirius with a grin and Regulus shrugged as he gave up and smiled at his brother.

"You're paying."

 

* * *

 

 

As they entered the coffee shop, Sirius grinned at his brother "Coffee, dark and bitter like your soul?"

"You know me too well." replied Regulus with a small smile and went to sit down at one of the tables while his brother ordered their coffee.

Regulus sat at the table and in a few minutes he appeared with a steaming hot cappuccino and dark black coffee. But that was not all that he appeared with. Sirius was laughing and talking with another man who had messy, dark black hair and pretty hazel eyes which were dancing with laughter. 

Sirius approached Regulus and served him his coffee as he introduced his brother to the man he was with "Hey Reggie. This is James Potter. He's one of my best mates at work." James Potter grinned brightly as he waved cheerfully at Regulus who suddenly felt shy and nervous "And James, this is my little brother, Regulus."

"Hey, it's really cool to meet you finally Regulus." said James as he offered his hand to Regulus "I've heard a lot of things about you from Sirius and Remus."

"All good things, I hope." replied Regulus with a smile as he took James' hand and shook it. As their hands touched, Regulus couldn't help but feel that this was right, that his hand fit perfectly into James' calloused hand.

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know!" laughed James as he sat down beside Sirius.

And then Sirius had to open his big mouth in front of the perfection that was James "So how was your date last night, Regulus? Am I the great God of Love or what?

James looked at Regulus and Regulus glared at Sirius "It was horrendous. It was terrible. In short, it was a disaster."

"What?" asked Sirius taken aback and James looked sympathetic.

"Oh no, what happened?" asked James, his gorgeous hazel eyes filled with concern ~~and Regulus just wanted to kiss him right there~~

"Well, for a start, he was fifteen minutes late." began Regulus, ready to get everything out of his system, not caring who was there listening to his troubles "Fifteen!"

"Awww, c'mon Reggie." protested Sirius but he was silenced by the cold glare of Regulus.

"And then I find out he's an investment banker, Sirius!" exclaimed Regulus, shaking his head at his brother, not seeing James bit his lip trying to contain his laughter "What in the world possessed you to think that I would ever date an investment banker?"

"Well, he's boring and likes talking about boring stuff like math and literature." said Sirius raising his hands up in defense.

"That's - hey!" said Regulus offended "Just because I went to a week long math conference, that doesn't make me boring!"

"It kinda does." said Sirius rolling his eyes at his brother "Reggie, people do better stuff with their week than attend a boring math conference!"

"Shut up!" snapped Regulus as he took a sip of his coffee, feeling embarrassed.

"At least he can count." said James with a twinkle in his eye "What about you Sirius? Can you at least count to ten?"

"Shut up, James!" said Sirius and Regulus laughed at James' remark. Sirius looked at his brother with a knowing look in his eyes, feeling surprised because his brother rarely laughed at normal jokes. If he did laugh at a joke, that means he genuinely found something and that certain person funny.

Sirius smiled to himself and then listened to Regulus' rant "And he was so self absorbed, vain and arrogant! He insulted my art!"

"Oh no." muttered Sirius, knowing that anyone who insults Regulus' art didn't live for very long "What did you do?"

"I just excused myself and left." said Regulus casually, as if it was normal everyday thing he did.

Sirius who was drinking his cappuccino at the moment, choked and started coughing "YOU DID WHAT?"

James thumped Sirius on the back and Regulus just shrugged "I sneaked out from the backdoor, it was no big deal."

"You left Gilderoy all alone without telling him that you were leaving?" asked Sirius as James gave him a final thump on the back.

"Yeah." said Regulus and then raised his eyebrows at his brother "Look, I'm not listening to your lecture on manners. You've done the same to millions of men and women."

James started chuckling and Sirius rolled his eyes "Wasn't going to lecture. I thought you punched him. You never let anyone insult your art."

"Yeah, well, I didn't want to make a scene." said Regulus and sighed.

"So you're an artist? That's so fucking cool!" said James enthusiastically surprising Regulus and making Sirius grin.

"Oh, he is very good ... at painting." said Sirius with a knowing grin "He's actually got a gallery down town. You should go check it out sometime."

"I love to!" said James with a bright smile and then looked at Regulus "I mean, of course, that's if its okay with you."

"It's totally fine." said Regulus in agreement ~~and why was he feeling so shy all of a sudden~~ "Actually, we're having an exhibition depicting LGBTQ rights this weekend. You should come, if you want to."

"Great. Remus and I, we're coming too, so I guess we'll see you there James." said Sirius clapping James on the back "And you'll love it. Reggie's the best artist in the world!"

"I am not the best artist in the world." disagreed Regulus, happy at his brother's praise but knowing that there had been and are much greater artists than him.

"Well, I am looking forward to this weekend." said James with a charming smile that made Regulus' heart skip a beat.

"And just forget about that date -" began Sirius but Regulus glared at him.

"Date? It was the worst date of my life, Sirius." said Regulus shuddering "I'm never letting you set me up again."

"Ah, well, don't be too sure about that, brother dear." said Sirius with a grin that Regulus couldn't quite read and then took his phone out of his pocket and read a message "Oh, I'm sorry, Reg but I've got to go. Remus needs me for cake tasting."

"You still owe me your motorbike." said Regulus with a smirk.

"Whatever." said Sirius absentmindedly "I've gotta go. See you soon, James."

"See ya, mate." said James with a wave.

Sirius pecked his brother on the cheek and dashed out yelling "Love you, Reggie!"

"Damn you, Sirius." muttered Regulus feeling embarrassed but smiling nevertheless.

James laughed at Sirius who had left "Ah Sirius! He never changes eh?"

"Unfortunately." remarked Regulus sarcastically.

"It's cool you have a brother." said James conversationally "I don't have a brother but I've always wanted a sibling."

"Be thankful. It's an absolute nightmare." said Regulus sarcastically making James smile but after a pause said "But it's not all that bad. It's nice to know that someone has your back when no one else does."

James nodded in understanding, smiling softly as Regulus spoke, thinking of Remus "But, you know, you don't always need blood to be family. You can choose your own family, the people that you want by your side forever."

James nodded "That is true. I mean, Sirius, Remus and I, we are best mates. Met at work but it was like we were meant to be best friends, you know?"

Regulus shrugged, not wanting to tell James that he didn't know the feeling because he didn't have a best friend "So let me guess, Remus is the brains, Sirius is the drama king and you are the hero of the gang?"

"You read people way too well." said James cracking a smile "It's kinda scary but brilliant at the same time."

"Thank you." said Regulus pleased "People are way too easy to read."

 "Are they?" asked James amused and thoughtful at the same time "Well, I can read you, pretty well."

"You can't!" said Regulus feeling red creep up his neck "You don't even know me. You just met me."

"Well, let me give it a go and you can tell me if I'm right." said James with an easy grin "You're the smart brother, you like to be organized, by the way you drank that coffee, I will assume that you are a coffee addict, you love your job and you hate it when people insult what you do for a living, you don't like vain and self absorbed people, and even though you pretend otherwise you really love your brother."

Regulus was speechless and then said to a grinning James "That's just what you gathered from our conversation. That doesn't prove anything."

"Alright then." said James "If people are too easy to read, what do you think about me?"

"You?" asked Regulus taken aback by the unexpected question.

"Yes, me." said James in a challenging tone but his eyes had a mischievous twinkle. "C'mon, tell me what you think of me."

"No." said Regulus not wanting to get into this.

"Why not?" asked James cocking his head to the side. 

"Well for one, I don't want to." replied Regulus in a dignified manner and James smiled at him.

"Please, please, please." begged James pleadingly.

"Well, you're different." said Regulus hesitantly. "Most people have something to hide but you wear your heart on your sleeve. And - I don't know yet - what to make of you."

"Oh." said James Potter surprised because that was not what he was expecting "That was not what I was expecting."

"What were you expecting?" asked Regulus in curiosity.

"Well, some Sherlock Holmes deduction, you know, elementary, my dear Watson!" sang James in a childish manner.

"Sorry to disappoint you." said Regulus with a bitter smile.

"What? No, I'm not disappointed. It's nice to know that you're not some genius psychopath." said James with a laugh.

"Sherlock Holmes is a high functioning sociopath, do your research." remarked Regulus but there was a smile making its way into his face.

"Oh wait, am I Anderson?" asked James laughing "Do I lower the IQ of the whole street just by speaking?"

Regulus and James burst into laughter together and Regulus was struck by how easy this was. How easy it was to talk to James and to laugh with him. Whenever he met new people, he always had to put his guard up and try his best to impress them by not being himself. But with James, he could let his guard down and just be who he was because James didn't seem to judge him. And Regulus was laughing. He hadn't laughed like this in weeks. But James, a man who he had just met, was making him laugh out loud for the silliest and most insignificant things and Regulus was beginning to feel a little bit of happiness in a long time.

"So will you be the best man at your brother's wedding?" asked James from Regulus who was lost in his thoughts.

"Yes, I will. He made a big show of it, proposing to me and asking me to be his best man in front of Remus and the whole bar!" said Regulus making James laugh, remembering how he had entered the bar expecting his brother to be late for their night out when he was greeted by balloons, confetti, loud music and yells of 'SURPRISE' with a smiling Remus holding a board painted in colorful glittering letters that read "Will you be my best man?" and then Sirius was in the middle of it all as he asked Regulus 'So what do you think Reggie? Will you be my best man?' and Regulus had immediately agreed happily and excitedly because it was such an honor to him that his brother who was popular and had so many friends chose him to be the best man at his wedding. "Speaking of the wedding, will you be coming?"

"Oh yes." said James immediately "Sirius invited me. I volunteered as the DJ and Sirius agreed but Remus shut down that idea immediately."

"If Remus says no, then you must be a terrible DJ." said Regulus with a chuckle.

"Hey! I'm not that bad. At school I was known at DJ Prongs." said James in a tone of boasting.

Regulus shook his head at James "That is such a sad thing to brag about."

"Shut up." said James going a bit red. "Anyway are you bringing anyone to the wedding?"

"No - well I don't know. I've been so busy, I didn't have time to think about a date." said Regulus with a sigh "What about you, are you bringing anyone?"

"No." said James with a small smile "I mean - I did have someone long ago - her name was Lily and we were high school sweethearts but we broke up - it wasn't working out for us. Anyway that was a long time ago and I've moved on."

"Good. You should never let your past sabotage your present." said Regulus with a smile.

James looked surprised as he smiled "Wow, that was wise."

"Well, that's what our therapist said to us long time ago." said Regulus his smile vanishing and James looked confused so Regulus cleared it up for him "Sirius and I - we were sent to a therapist by our family - for different reasons - some of those reasons were for being a bisexual rebel and a quiet, gay son."

"Fuck," muttered James, looking horrified "But - that's - Regulus I -"

"I don't need your pity." said Regulus coldly "I'm over it. And so is, Sirius. We stuck together and we got out of there."

"Fuck." swore James and Regulus was sure he could spot sparks of anger in James Hazel eyes "But still - nobody should go through that -"

"It's fine." said Regulus looking down at his hands "People go through worse."

"But that doesn't make your pain insignificant." said James fiercely but gently as he surprised Regulus by taking Regulus' hands into his own "You didn't deserve that. Your brother didn't deserve that. And you know what - i know I'm being too forward but you are amazing. You're strong and brave - and you're just amazing."

"I'm not amazing." said Regulus managing to smile a little at James honesty.

"You are!" insisted James "I'm going to keep saying it until you believe it. Regulus you are amazing, you are awesome, you are incredible -"

"Alright, alright, point taken!" said Regulus and this time he managed to laugh while shaking his head at a pleased James "You're an idiot."

James smiled as he shook his head and Regulus cocked his head to the side "What?"

"I can't believe that prat didn't treat your properly on your date. I mean, you're a catch." said James with a bright smile, making Regulus blush.

"Well, that's how things are." said Regulus "I mean, most of my dates have been kind of shit."

"I hope that doesn't lower your hopes for any more future dates." said James with a suggestive smile and Regulus looked at him in surprise.

"Perhaps if the right person asked me..." trailed off Regulus, not knowing what the hell he was doing.

James looked nervous as he swallowed and looked Regulus hopefully in the eyes as he asked "Well, Regulus, um - if you're not busy - that is to say - eh - would you like to go out for a drink with me?"

Regulus looked at James for a moment in silence and then James spoke up quickly "I mean, it doesn't even have to be a drink - it can be dinner - oh crap, you don't want to -"

"James. That sounds great." answered Regulus amused at James' rambling which he thought was very cute.

"Oh." said James realizing what had just happened and his lips broke out into a wide and happy smile "That's awesome!"

"C'mon let's get out of here." said Regulus standing up, surprising James.

"Wait - now?" asked James taken aback and Regulus grinned at James.

"Why don't you want to go out on our date?"

"I do! But I thought you would have work now -" said James with a smile at Regulus as he stood up.

"Oh well, as an unwise man once told me 'Live a little'." said Regulus with a big smile to James who laughed out loud and followed him out of the coffee shop.

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

"So a little bird told me that you're dating the insatiable James Potter?" asked Sirius with a grin and Remus hid his smile while Regulus just glared at Sirius.

"Talking to birds, Sirius? Do you have a drug problem that I should know about?" asked Regulus sarcastically with a smile tugging at his face.

Remus spat out his tea laughing and Sirius glared at Remus and Regulus who were laughing together "Well, excuse me for being a good brother and being concerned about my brother's dating life."

"The last time you did that, I ended up with an arrogant git who kept talking only about himself." said Regulus raising his eyebrows "So, no, I really don't want you interfering in my personal life again."

"Really Sirius? Gilderoy Lockhart?" asked Remus with a tone of amusement and exasperation "You couldn't have chosen anyone better?"

"Okay, let's get back to the topic of James and Regulus." said Sirius not wanting to go through the incessant teasing that his fiance made him go through once he had heard that Sirius set Regulus up with Gilderoy. "So how are things with James?"

"It's going good." said Regulus truthfully "It's - He's really nice."

"He's really nice?" asked Sirius mockingly "Is that the best you can do?"

"Sirius!" said Remus in a tone of fond reprimand "Don't pressure Regulus. I'm sure he'll tell you when he's ready."

"Um Moony dear have you met Regulus?" asked Sirius in disbelief "He doesn't tell me anything. I have to pester and tease and force the truth out of him."

"I'm still here." said Regulus rolling his eyes at the couple who was truly meant for each other.

"And - okay - fine - I'll tell you."

"REALLY???" squealed Sirius in excitement as he jumped up and down and although Remus was much more composed than Sirius, there was a glint of interest in his eyes too.

"Yes I will - Merlin, Sirius stop acting like an excited thirteen year old school girl!" said Regulus annoyed at his brother.

"This is why he doesn't tell you stuff." said Remus amused.

"Alright, I'll behave." said Sirius calming himself down but there was excitement written all over his face.

"I like James." confessed Regulus to a keenly listening Sirius and Remus "He's kind, funny and smart and he's easy on the eyes. I really like him. We're just taking this slow, right now because I - I don't want to mess anything up - "

Remus nodded understandingly and Sirius put his arm around Regulus "Reggie, c'mon - I mean - you're insufferable, obnoxious and stubborn -"

"Really not helping, Sirius." said Remus

"I hope you're going somewhere with this." said Regulus rolling his eyes at Sirius.

" - but you're also loyal, kind and smart." said Sirius in a serious tone "You're an amazing person, Reggie and you care about people. And that's how I know that you're not going to mess this up."

"He's right." said Remus nodding his head in agreement "Take your time with James, Regulus. Don't rush into anything."

Sirius put his hands on Regulus' shoulders and looked into his brother's eyes "Does James Potter make you happy?"

Regulus couldn't help but smile softly and happily as he said in a soft tone "He does. He really does."

"There, that's all you need to care about!" exclaimed Sirius happily "Just don't stress about it too much. Just enjoy what you have with James. Don't do what you always do."

Regulus looked at Sirius "What do I always do?"

"Overthink everything." answered Sirius promptly "You're overthinking about overthinking right now in your head."

"I don't -" began Regulus but Remus intervened.

"Just take it day by day, minute by minute." said Remus gently "Don't worry too much. James makes you happy and you make him happy, that's all that really matters."

Regulus nodded and Sirius took the chance to speak "We're really happy for you, Regulus."

"Thanks. I guess." said Regulus with a small smile "Oh by the way, Sirius can I take your motorbike now? It's been like over a week and you haven't paid up."

"What do you mean?" asked Sirius cocking his head to the side.

"You lost the bet. I won. And I get your precious motorbike as a reward for winning." reminded Regulus, rolling his eyes at how forgetful his brother was.

"But Reggie, I won." said Sirius his lips curling into a smile.

"How daft are you?" asked Regulus "I had a horrible time with Gilderoy and therefore you lost, making me the winner and the owner of your motorbike."

"Regulus." said Sirius with a sly smirk "Did you honestly think that it was Gilderoy that I set you up with?"

Remus looked at Sirius in surprise and Regulus looked at Sirius, speechless "But - what do you - I -"

"Think about it. Do you think I would actually set you up with that horrible bloke?" asked Sirius shaking his head "I'm your brother. I know you too well."

"You expected me to hate Gilderoy?" spluttered Regulus taken aback.

"Of course. That was your preparation." said Sirius casually shrugging.

"Preparation for what?" asked Remus, a hint of sharpness in his voice.

"Being with Gilderoy reminded of everything you don't want in a partner and so it also showed you what you would want in a partner." explained Sirius to a speechless Regulus and Remus. "It was to prepare you to meet the actual blind date."

"Who was my -" asked Regulus, taken aback by Sirius' cunning and intelligence and suddenly realized who exactly Sirius had set him up with.

"You set me up with James!" said Regulus accusingly, standing up angrily.

"Of course, I did." said Sirius with a smile "He's hot, he's bi, he's nice and he's fun to hang around with. Just your type. And look at how that worked out!"

"You set me up with James?" asked Regulus slowly.

"Yeah. Aren't you happy?" asked Sirius suddenly realizing that Regulus was not beaming with joy.

"Oh yeah I am. I'm so happy that my brother thought winning a bet was more important than my happiness!" snapped Regulus angrily feeling tears prick his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sirius puzzled.

"You know what I'm talking about you vile prat!" yelled Regulus angrily "You wanted to win the bet so much that you - you put James up to asking me out! You both - what a great prank! You've both had the last laugh!"

"WHAT?" yelled Sirius in shock, that Regulus would think such a thing "I DID NO SUCH THING!"

"OH FUCK OFF BLACK!" yelled Regulus, tears running down his face.

"YEAH, WHY DON'T YOU -"

"SHUT UP!" yelled a commanding and loud voice, which silenced them both. They turned to see it was none other than Remus Lupin.

"Regulus, Sirius, calm down." said Remus in a calm and soothing tone "Let's talk it out. Sirius, tell Regulus the truth."

"Regulus I would never do something like that to you. I only wanted you to be happy." said Sirius earnestly and honestly "And James, he didn't know, I swear! He didn't know that you were going to be there. I just texted him to come over for coffee at the same time so I could set you both up without you both knowing."

"So - so James really likes me?" asked Regulus trying to figure out this mess "He truly and genuinely likes me? This isn't a joke?"

"He really, really, really likes you, Reggie. The boy is whipped!" said Sirius making Remus smile and Regulus blushed "And no, this is not a joke. What you have with James is real. I didn't know whether anything was going to happen with you two. I just thought you two would get along, that's all."

"So James asked me out because he really likes me?" asked Regulus because clarifying this fact was important.

"Merlin, yes, yes he does!" said Sirius as he ran his hand through his hair "I promise, cross my heart and hope to die, this isn't some joke."

Regulus released a breath that he did not know that he was holding "Okay."

"Okay?" asked Sirius "Okay?"

"Yeah." nodded Regulus feeling relieved that James really did like him and that it wasn't all just a joke "You're a git."

"Oh fuck off." said Sirius but he was smiling as he walked towards Regulus and hugged him.

"No! No hugs! What have we said about the hugging!" objected Regulus as his brother hugged him.

"Oh shut up!" said Sirius with a grin, still hugging Regulus "I love you too, you crazy idiot."

"I'm coming in!" said Remus with a laugh and joined in their hug.

After a few moments, Sirius spoke into the hug "I still won the bet."

Regulus and Remus groaned in unison and Remus laughed at Sirius "Way to ruin the moment, Padfoot."

 


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, congratulations lovebirds!" said James with a grin to Sirius and Remus who grinned back at them "You're finally married!"

"More like my condolences to Remus." said Regulus sarcastically but his tone was filled with good humor "I pity that a man of your reason and logic has tied the knot to my brother. You're never getting rid of him!"

"OI!" protested Sirius but Remus laughed merrily.

"I don't plan to get rid of him." said Remus with a grin and Sirius smiled at his husband "And besides, he can't live without me."

"That is true." said Sirius with a sappy smile as he leaned and kissed Remus who melted into the kiss.

Regulus and James chuckled at them and James put an arm around Regulus as they walked away from the happy couple. James smiled at Regulus as he adjusted his boyfriend's bowtie.

"Did I mention how gorgeous you look, Reg?" asked James softly with an adoring smile.

"Oh, seven times since you saw me in this suit." said Regulus laughing and blushing at the same time.

"Only seven? That's a criminal offence!" said James pretending to be offended with himself "Well you are, you know. Drop dead gorgeous."

"You're crazy." hummed Regulus with a loving smile.

"Crazy in love with you." replied James as he put his arms around Regulus and pulled Regulus closer to him.

Regulus felt the searing heat of their bodies pressed together and James smiled knowingly as he whispered in Regulus' ear "You look ravishing in that suit."

"You don't look bad yourself." said Regulus trying his best to stay calm and composed when all he wanted to do was tear off James' suit and fuck him right there.

"Do you know what I really want Reg?" asked James nibbling on Regulus' earlobe making Regulus groan "I really want to take off that delicious looking suit and make love to you all night."

"Oh -I - fuck James." said Regulus closing his eyes and enjoying the pleasurable sensations he was feeling.

"Come on." said James softly "Let me kiss you and taste every -"

But James wasn't allowed to finish because Regulus had taken control and kissed James like there was no tomorrow. James melted into the kiss and started kissing Regulus' fiercely and lovingly, cherishing every moment of it. Regulus runs his hands through James hair and tugs it, making James moan into his mouth. Regulus feels incredible, he has never felt this way about anyone. He loves James with all of his heart and soul and he would do anything to see that stupid, beautiful smile on his face. He never thought that there would be someone special just for him, someone who listens to him talk about math and literature with admiration, someone who laughs at his silly jokes, someone who stays the night and makes him breakfast, just the way he likes it, someone who brings coffee when he's working late and someone who makes him feel loved and happy - happier than he's ever being in his entire life.

Someone coughed in amusement and the couple broke apart to see Remus looking at them in amusement "Hey, Regulus. Can I speak to you?"

Regulus nodded with a smile and James grinned "I'll leave you two alone. I think I'm going to ask Sirius to join me on the dance floor."

Regulus and Remus laughed as James left and Remus turned to Regulus "I just wanted to say that - I guess - thank you."

"Thank you for what?" asked Regulus surprised.

"For being so cool and supportive of Sirius and me." said Remus with a smile "Underneath all your sarcastic remarks, I know that you always have loved us and being there for us, so I just want to thank you."

Regulus grinned as he said "Well, I have to thank you for taking my brother off my hands."

Remus laughed and Regulus grew serious "I have to thank you too. You make my brother so happy. Thank you for loving my brother."

Remus looked at Regulus and smiled widely and happily "Its my pleasure."

"And also, I - Remus, you have being so kind and understanding towards me. You've always been there for me." said Regulus nodding at Remus who smiled in understanding "So, I'm glad that my brother married you because it makes you my brother too."

Remus' eyes were glittering with tears and he sniffed as he said "Well, I've always been the only child but deep down I've always wanted a brother."

Regulus smiled at Remus and surprised him by hugging him. Remus hugged Regulus back and after a few moments asked "What about the no hugging policy?"

"Today's an exception." said Regulus with a laugh as he blinked back the happy tears in his eyes as he broke the hug.

They smiled at each other in understanding, friendship and brotherhood and their gazes went to the dance floor to see James and Sirius dancing together in a crazy, idiotic and dorky way.

They both started laughing at James and Sirius and Remus shook his head "What idiots!"

"But we love them." said Regulus looking at a dancing James fondly.

"We really do." agreed Remus looking at Sirius with love in his eyes and took Regulus' hand and lead him onto the dance floor where James and Sirius were and joined them to dance.

After the dancing, Regulus pulled Sirius aside and Sirius grinned at him "What is it, Regulus? Don't take too much time, I've got to go ravish my husband -"

"Stop talking, you idiot." said Regulus shaking his head at Sirius "I - well - I just wanted to congratulate you on your happiness with Remus and tell you that you've made a fine choice for a life partner."

"That's high praise, coming from you." said Sirius with a happy smile "Thank you, Reggie. I'm really, really, really happy."

"You deserve to be." said Regulus and Sirius understood what he meant. All those cruel nightmares of their childhood were finally over and they were free to be who they were, free to love who they chose and free to be happy.

"Sirius." said Regulus in a small voice, not knowing how to express how he felt "I never said thank you."

Sirius looked at Regulus in concern and Regulus continued "I never said thank you for protecting me. I never said thank you for getting me out of that hell - hole. I never said thank you for encouraging me to be myself. I never said thank you for making me laugh. I never said thank you for setting me up with James. I just - I just never said thank you for being there for me. For being the best big brother."

"You never needed to." said Sirius, his eyes sparkling with unshed tears as he hugged Regulus. "You're my brother Reggie. I'll do it again in a heartbeat for you and I'll keep doing it until the day I die."

"Thank you." whispered Regulus as he closed his eyes and hugged Sirius tightly "Big brother."

They broke the hug with emotional tears in their eyes and happy smiles on their faces and Sirius spoke up "I love you, Reggie."

"I love you too, Sirius." said Regulus with a big smile "I'm proud of you."

Sirius smiled widely with happiness as he answered "Thanks. I'm proud of me too."

Regulus laughed and whacked Sirius on the back of his head and Sirius laughed as he ruffled his little brother's hair and put an arm around him happily.

Because even though Sirius got married, he would always be there for his little brother, Regulus Black. 

 

 


End file.
